Nick Wilde
by pancho galaxias
Summary: Esta es mi última despedida para ti, tonta coneja. Mi zanahorias, mi querida Judy.


Las calles más oscuras de zootopia no son los lugares que los animales pasan habitualmente, tienen la reputación de ser los lugares en donde los criminales y los jugadores que rondan las sobras. Por lo general los transeúntes habituales que viven al margen de la ley, procuran de no mirar ese lugar. Ese es la mejor manera de mantenerse alegado de los problemas y vivir su vida tranquila como siempre. Pero esta noche un miembro de la policía de zootopia pasada por "el lado oscuro". El fue caminando por las calles a dirección a su objetivo que fue ocultado por el laberinto de callejones, a pesar de ser visto como una traición a el mismo a Nick no le importó. La policía de zootopia evitada este lugar por una extraña razón, al tal grado de amenazar a todos. Ellos vivían a fondo su pequeña mentira viendo que este lugar no existe. La única razón de que Nick estaba presente en las reuniones era porque se lo debía a Judy. Y si alguien hubiera preguntado por su opinión probablemente dirá que prefería estar abrazando a su amada que estar en esas reuniones aburridas. Pero eso no era posible, jamás llegará a ser posible de nuevo. Después de pasar por un callejón pudo llegar a la calle principal " del lado oscuro " el callejón que tiene conexión con las demás zonas de los barrios bajos. El lugar era conocido oficialmente como "los barrios bajos de zootopia" pero demás animales especialmente los más jóvenes les gustada el nombre de "lado oscuro" o "land shadows". Las calles estaban en silencio durante esta hora de noche. Nick lo sadia, después de todo el creció aquí después de todo. Había sido su hogar después de la muerte de su madre. Paso por un bar solitario cubriéndose con un suéter con capucha para evitar ser reconocido. Pudo ver al cantinero fumando el por su parte tosió para llamar su atención. Nick lo vio tirar el cigarrillo de su boca y dejado escapar una gran nube de humo. Nick decido dejar el lugar he ir a su objetivo. -como guste señor.- dijo el cantinero decepcionado por no conseguir un par de dólares. El empezó a caminar y poco a poco los alrededores se le hacía más familiares y Nick sadia que estaba apunto de llegar a su destino. Los grandes edificios de departamentos empezaban a convertirse en simples casas con paredes débiles y grafitis por todos lados. La iluminación del lugar era escasa. Este era el centro, el centro de los males del lugar. Una vez fue el corazón de la cuidad animada, pero ahora era el lugar donde los traficantes de drogas y animales estaban intercambiado productos, donde prostitutas vagaban libres en busca de algo de dinero fácil y en donde todo era legal siempre ya que nadie de la policía se atrevía a venir. A solo un par de metros fuera del centro había un edificio en donde había sido abandonado. Las paredes grises estaban un poco firmes a pesar de que tenía una gran cantidad de flora que crecía en ella, y sólo un grafiti ocupada el lugar. El edificio no era nada especial pero no se podía entrar y si lo encontraban adentro o pintado un grafiti lo más seguro que lo mataran sin más. Pero para Nick eso no lo importó, era un edificio que estuvo entes de que la cuidad se volviera grande, era era en donde Nick estuvo en los exploradores cuando era un cachorro. Era por eso que Nick nuca venía a ese lugar, además sólo tenía que ver un poco con Judy. La razón porque nunca había venido era Judy. Judy en muchas ocasiones intento indagar en el pasado de Nick, pero el se las arreglada para evitar el tema. hubo una ocasión que ella quería ir a ver "el lado oscuro" muchas veces pero Nick siempre lo evitada. Pasar de que siempre lo interrogada por eso. Judy nuca se rindió al no saber de aquel lugar, algo que Nick siempre le fastidio pero algo que alavés le gustada de ella. Y ese edificio era el destino de Nick. El miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo mirara entrar y se dirigió al edifico temido y respetado por el, y se dirigió a la gran puerta. Esa puerta no se había abierto por un largo tiempo. La puerta era enorme y compuesto principalmente por oxido. Una vez fue una obra maestra decorada pero ahora el tiempo hizo de las suyas. La puerta estada ligeramente abierta como siempre. Se quedó así después de la última vez que visitó aquel lugar. Nick paso sin mucha dificultad y entró al pasillo oscuro del viejo edificio. Era gusto como el lo recordaba que era. Los muros hechos de piedra y una sola decoración y ambientación lúgubre y iluminación escasa. Aunque ese entonces era igual manera, el rogó en que hubiera luz y tubo que confiar en su suerte. Presiono el interruptor y para su suerte había luz, poca pero algo de luz. El se fue caminado por los pasillos con cuidado de no tropezar, mientras caminaba dejo su mente vagar recodando los pedazos felices de su vida tratando de auto conversé de que no todo estada perdido y que aún había esperanza. Pero en el fondo sadia que toda esperanza se había perdido. El había perdido todo. Poco a poco el pasillo crecía a medida que el se acercada a su último destino, la cantidad de luz aumentaban un poco gracias a que la luz de la luna se colada por las grietas. Al salir del pasillo entro a una sala por la puerta que curiosamente no tenía puerta. El al pasar sintió el frío del lugar, el techo se había agrietado dejando pasar la luz de la luna y la frialdad de la noche. Las parte del techo estaban tirados por todo el lugar el siguió caminando con sigilo guiándose por la luz del lugar. De todos modos el había entrado en el edificio prohibido, no había vuelta atrás. El paso con cuidado de no pisar los vidrios rotos que estaban regados por el lugar gracias a las ventanas rotas. Después de pasar sin dificultad pudo ver unas ropas viejas gastadas y rotas y un traje de explorador con un sombrero, su uniforme de explorador para ser más exactos. Había sido un lago tiempo, se había olvidado de ese uniforme cuando el quería ser un empleador. No lo había recordado hasta hora, esta que los acontecimientos lo obligaron a pensar en su pasado. Haora el se había reunido con el sólo para dejarlo de nuevo. Incuso su gorra estada en las mismas buena condiciones que los dejo. El agradeció que el tiempo no le hizo nada, esta era una buena señal. Agarró el uniforme sintiendo los bordes de los botones y se lo coloco sin más era más que obvio que no lo quedaría, pero pasa su sorpresa pudo ponérsela no del todo bien pero era algo. Luego procedió a buscar su gorra y se lo puso en su cabeza y sin más cerro sus ojos y procedió ha hablar. -tu eras mi amor de mi vida, pero hora te has ido. La luz de mi vida se desvanecido y no ay calor por que no estás a mi lado, esto es lo que siento por ti tonta coneja, mi zanahorias.- el no pudo más y lloró todo lo que quería, la oscuridad de la noche la atmósfera oscura sólo lo hacía sentir más miserable. No le importó si lo escuchaban, ya no le importó más lo único que le importada era desahogase. -¿porque?- era lo único que se preguntada pero esto real. A pesar de el quisiera que fuera un sueño, a pesar de que el deseada que ella estuviera por la puerta y lo regañe de nuevo. Pero así era la vida y tenía que asumirlo. Después de unos horas de lamentaciones se quitó su uniforme de explorador y lo puso en donde estada se puso su típica camisa y se fue, no antes de colocar algo sobre el uniforme. Tal vez con el tiempo podrá superarlo y ser capaz de encontrar a alguien que llene ese vacío en su corazón y volver aquí con un semblante feliz como siempre. El se marchó del lugar a quien sabe donde, en donde su roto corazón lo guíe.

En el lugar en donde estaba el uniforme estaban tres cosas dos eran unas placas con los nombres de Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps y finalmente una especie de pluma en forma de zanahoria.

FIN


End file.
